


a dream come true

by McRockZ



Series: The soccer dream [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Love, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRockZ/pseuds/McRockZ
Summary: Karin has been training Hard and long,.Too even try for a shot on her dreams .Toshiro was living in a different city .Stareing at a envelope that had arived today in fear of what it would say.This is where all of it starts where her live gets a new goal.This time it would be together with Toshiro.Same city same job.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: The soccer dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028249
Kudos: 5





	a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> this story is made for.  
> Hitsukarin week at The Seireitei discord server.  
> This is the start of a series i realy am exited about.  
> hope you all like it.
> 
> special thanks to Gloriyah again for betareading 
> 
> now enjoy it all

Isshin was sitting next to his daughter, trying to calm her down as she was crying on his shoulder.  
After all the hard training she had done, he knew how much that one letter meant for her.  
He had seen her neglect her friends and school the last few years, Isshin had gone mad over her so many times always having the same discussion.

_“Why do you chase your mother’s dream so much?”_

_“Because I love it. Dad, you should know how much this means for me.”_

_“At least try to do some schoolwork as well, and don’t forget to spend time with you friends.”_

_“I got Toshiro don’t I, I am with him every day.“_

_“Yes you are, I know, but he is just as crazy on this as you, the both of you should think of your future more.”_

_“We are, dad! We want soccer to be our future.”_

_“And what if you don’t make it? What will you do then with no finished study?”_

_“You think I am not good enough dad?”_

_She always ended the discussion with a slap in his face and locking herself up in her room._

Isshin had never hidden it from his children that they are half Japanese half Dutch.  
Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo did not do a lot with it, they always said they didn’t feel a connection with their Dutch side, because they never went there and don’t know any family from that country.  
Ichigo went so far to decide to lose his Dutch nationality upon turning 21, Yuzu and Karin always looked up to Ichigo and claimed they would do the same when they turned 21.  
This had made Isshin so proud back then, to know all his children would be fully Japanese by nationality.

For Karin this all changed when she found the pictures of her mother in the female Dutch national soccer team.  
It had always been her obsession, but finding out her own mother was a successful player before she moved to Japan had given Karin every reason to chase the same dream her mother had.  
She got obsessed with it.  
Now that she was 18 she had to decide to continue her dream or quit, and Isshin knew how hard that was for her, knowing that her boyfriend got a training contract with the Urawa Reds and had moved to Saitama City Last year.  
Karin had been training so hard with Toshiro at the times he was around, but the last year she had to train alone most of the time, which mentally broke her down.  
She could only see Toshiro in the weekends and Isshin was sure they were mostly training on those days as well.

This had as a result that there was now an envelope on Karin’s lap.  
On the front of the envelope was the image of Urawa Reds Ladies.

“You deserve this Karin, I am really proud of what you have done, what this letter says won’t change that.”

“I am scared of what it will say, this is my only chance to get into any way of professional soccer, dad.”

“I know Karin, but you will do fine. You are better than your mother already.”  
Isshin had to smile at this remark, he didn’t lie really, todays skill level was a lot higher than it was in those days.

“Come on Karin, lets open it.”

Karin nods at her father and slowly opens the envelope and takes out the letter.

_Dear Miss Kurosaki,_

_First of all we want to congratulate you with a 1 year contract for the Urawa Reds ladies, that is if you are interested of course in our team._  
_The last few weeks our scouts have been watching your matches at the end of your college campaign._  
_We are really pleased to see the passion you bring in your game and with how much energy you play on mid-field._

_This all makes our scouts think you could be a really good asset for our team._  
_You being this young and this talented, we are sure your future will hold many matches._

_Of course, if you do decide to join our team, then we require you to stay in Saitama City._  
_Normally we would make sure all our players have an accommodation to stay in._  
_But since we have noticed that your boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya is already living in the city and playing for our male division, we don’t think coming to live here would be a problem._

_If you ever need help moving things over, please let us know and we will gladly send help over._

_We hope you decide to come play for us and that you will let us know as soon as possible._

_With kind regards,_

_Technical Director_  
_Urawa Reds_

Karin’s eyes were big when she read the letter, they had been watching her for weeks?  
Her eyes started to tear up again, this time not from fear or angst, but with tears of happiness.  
She turned around to Isshin and hugged him.  
“I DID IT DAD, I DID IT!!!!!”  
The scream was loud enough to get the attention from Ichigo and Yuzu who came running to the living room.

“Karin, did you get in?” Ichigo asked.

She rose the letter and only nodded towards her brother who took the letter and started reading it.  
With every sentence his smile got bigger.

“My little sister is going to be a soccer player!” He gave the letter to Yuzu who read it as well with tears in her eyes, Ichigo hugged Karin in the meantime.  
“I am so proud of you Karin, and so would mom be, she must be smiling at you from up in the heavens, and you even get to live with Toshiro.”

Yuzu now joined the hug and soon Isshin give in as well.

“Yes sis, you are going to be the best player they’ve ever had, but you have to come by sometimes or get tickets for us when you play.”

Now Karin had to laugh.  
“I only got a contract proposal you all, I still have to do a medical check-up and I should probably get a manager before I go see them for the contract meeting.”

“Why not ask Toshiro for help then, he has a manager already, right? Maybe his manager can be yours as well.”  
Ichigo let go of the group and took a seat in one of the chairs.  
“Talking about your lover,” he smirked,  
“did you already tell him? Does he know the club wants you to live with him?”

Now they all looked at Karin, her face turned red and she shook her head.  
“Oh no.. I didn’t tell him yet, and I can’t believe I am going to be living with him, I really miss him.”  
Then she looked at Isshin.  
“You won’t mind if I move in with Toshiro, dad?”

Isshin shakes his head.  
“I won’t at all, I know he will take good care of you and I would rather have it this way than you moving in with people we don’t know.”  
He smiled at her and petted her head.  
“The two of you are together now for 3 years, and last year was really hard for both of you, if you can manage that I am sure living together would make everything a lot easier.”  
He took Karins phone off the table and gave it to her.  
“Better tell your man you might be coming over soon, and that you also need a manager”,

he said with a wink.

Karin took her phone from him and opened the WhatsApp chat with Toshiro

_Hey Toshi, guess what_

_Hey Love, it’s been a while since you texted me, what’s up?_

_I got a letter today._

_What? You mean ‘The’ letter?_

_Yes :D_

_Oh my god Karin I am so proud of you._  
_I knew you could do it!_  
_What team?_  


_Yours. actually I mean the Urawa Red ladies._

_YES!!!!!!_ _We are going to be playing for the same club._

_I KNOW I’M SO STOKED._  
_But actually I kind of need to let you know._  
_They want me to move in with you :$_

_…_ _What does your father think of that?_  
_I mean I would love that so much._  
_To have you here with me every day._  
_I really miss you a lot, it’s so lonely here without you._  


_Goat-face is alright with the idea._  
_He thinks it better than me living with strangers._  
_He trusts you._  


_Yes! First you get a contract._  
_Now you’re also going to move in with me. <3_  


_I will let you know when I we will be coming over._  
_Oh and I wanted to ask_  
_If your manager would take me in as well._  


_I will ask her._  
_Rangiku is a good manager, I am sure she will help you._  


_Thank you, I got to go now._  
_Love you Tosh_  


_Can’t wait to see you again.._  
_Love you Karin._  


Karin was smiling at the others in the room.

“He is happy with the idea of me moving in with him, and he will ask his manager if she wants to be mine as well.”

Her family looked happy with the news of Karin moving in with someone they knew, Toshiro had become part of the family long before anyone had noticed Karin and him dating.  
When they found out, Ichigo got angry at Toshiro first, but had to accept that his sister got older.  
The thought of Toshiro taking care of her now that she was going to move out did not worry him as much anymore as it would have back then.  
Yuzu liked Toshiro a lot, mostly because Toshiro was good in the kitchen and at least a person that would clean up the place, unlike Karin.

“Now you’ve got to make food yourself then, if you’re no longer going to stay here,” Ichigo smirked at Karin.

“Not really Ichi-nii, Toshiro is a good cook. Remember when he made food for us when he was here?”  
Yuzu countered her brother.

“Oh yea I forgot that, the white haired bastard is actually really the opposite of our Karin, isn’t he Yuzu?”  
He started to laugh, after Karin had slammed his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“What, it is the truth, you can’t cook for shit and your cleaning is terrible, you’re lazy when it comes to chores."  
His smile didn’t go away while he was rubbing his shoulder.

Karin knew her brother had a point, but she didn’t want to admit it.  
“It’s not that I can’t, I just don’t want to do chores, Toshiro is way better with them anyway, and I need to train a lot.”

“Toshiro has to train just as hard though.” Yuzu said to Karin.

Karin sighed, “fine, I will help him with the chores, like you guys are going to do check-ups on us.”

“Like hell we are going to, don’t think we aren’t coming over a lot.”

Karin shrugged “suit yourself, can we get a drink now dad? I want to celebrate this before I need to start packing tomorrow”

And so they did, until late that night they were drinking and making fun of Karins mistakes during training and her matches.

_________________________________

A week later.

“This is the last box Ichi-nii”  
Karin told her brother placing the moving boxes in his car.  
Today was the day she would move in with Toshiro to start her new life as a professional soccer player.  
A few days ago she and Rangiku, who was her manager now, signed the paperwork with the Reds.  
Ichigo had insisted on helping her with moving, as he wanted to see Toshiro as well.

“Alright then, we are good to go. It’s a few hour drive so we should get going, we can’t let Toshiro wait forever.”

Karin beamed with happiness all over, she went to say goodbye to her father and sister.  
“Don’t forget to come and watch me as much as you can”

“I won’t, that’s a promise. Every time I can see my little girl play, I’ll take that chance.” Isshin was happy but also crying. His little girl was moving out of the house to live with her boyfriend.  
Yuzu hugged Karin and cried a little as well.  
“Don’t forget to come over when you can alright? I am going to miss you”

Karin nods with tears filling her eyes, giving them both a hug.  
“Yea, I will come over as much as I can, I am going to miss you all as well.”

“Karin! Let’s go before traffic becomes hell”

“Drive safe Ichigo! And let us know when you get there.” Isshin told his oldest.

“Yep, I will.”

And then they set off for the long drive. Both didn’t speak for a while until Ichigo hit the highway and laid his hand on Karin’s knee.

“Nervous?”

“Yes, very.”

“For what, living with Toshiro or your career?”

“Both.” Karin didn’t move while she talked, she was just gazing out the window at the traffic in front of them.  
Ichigo laughed at her answer.

“Hehe, really Karin? You’re worried and nervous about living with Toshiro?? Come on, you and me both know you’ve wanted this for a while now, you two are lost without each other. And as for your career, don’t worry about that too much.  
Tomorrow they’re going to introduce you to the world as their newest member, the crowd is going to love you, you’re the best striker I’ve seen in ages.”

“You’re just saying that because I am your sister.”

“Well yes, you are my sister, but I am not lying about you being the best I’ve seen in a long time.  
You know, after we found out about mom and her soccer career I’ve been watching female soccer more closely, but the strikers here in japan aren’t that good anymore.  
You’re going to easily surpass most of them in the first year.”

Karin looked at Ichigo with a confused look.  
“You and female soccer?” then she laughed, “don’t fool me Ichigo, all you care about is the European competitions!”

Now it was Ichigo who smiled and blushed, taking his hand off her knee and placing it on his neck.  
“Only England and Germany, mind you. So, do you have a marker you want to hit next season?”

“Changing the subject huh? But no, not really. I mean, maybe get a prime spot in the team to start with?”

“Sounds like a good idea”

He placed both hands back on the steering wheel and exited the highway.

“We are almost there, better text Toshiro we will be there in 5.”

Karin nods and takes her phone.

_Hey Tosh 5 more mins and we are at your place_

_We?_

_Ichi-nii is bringing me, claimed he wanted to talk with you._

_Oh_  
_Guess I’ll make some extra tea then._  
_See you soon Karin_  


_See you soon Tosh_  
_Love you_  


_< 3_

Karin placed the phone in her jacket.

“Thanks for doing this, Ichi-nii”

“No problem, I will always be there if you need me!”

They arrived at the address Toshiro had given them, he had moved there himself recently as well.  
They stopped in front of a decent sized house, it was smaller than the Kurosaki’s, but it would still be big enough for the two of them.  
Toshiro came out to greet his girlfriend and her brother.

“You two made it!”

He hugged Karin, giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Missed you” he whispered. “Missed you too” Karin whispered back. 

Then he moved over to Ichigo to give the not much larger boy a fist bump. 

“Yo it’s good to see you again Kurosaki!”

“It’s good to see you as well Toshiro, you have grown a bit I see.”

“Yea the hours in the gym do pay off at least.”

“You won’t hear me complaining, you’re finally my size now Tosh.  
” Karin had her arms around Toshiro while standing behind him, her head rested on his shoulder.

“Shut up” he replied with a laugh.

“Alright, let’s get her stuff out of my car so we can get something to drink after that.”

They nodded and started to move Karins belongings inside the house.  
Toshiro took her clothing to the bedroom so she could put those away properly later.  
Ichigo had just placed the other boxes in the hallway while Karin had been taking care of preparing the tea and something to eat.

“Alright, that should do it.”  
Ichigo walked into Toshiro’s living room and he looked around. He smirked to himself,  
_at least you are staying in a nice place Karin, Toshiro has good taste._  
The room was fitted with European furniture.

“You like what you are seeing Ichigo?”

“Yes, you have a good taste Toshiro.”

“Thanks, I never was into Japanese furniture anyway, so when I got this place I ordered all new stuff.”

“At least I know Karin is going to live in a proper place.”

“Hey, if you two are done bickering, can we have the tea and sandwiches I made?”

The two men looked at Karin who showed up with a plate of sandwiches and placed them on the table near the couches.

“Sounds like a good plan, I am starving.”  
Ichigo said while moving his hand over his own belly.

They all took a place, Karin sitting next to Toshiro with Ichigo in front of them.

During tea and food they talked about lots of things, then at some point Toshiro’s first season came up.

“So how did it go Tosh? I saw a few matches of your team, you were playing right?”

He nods, “yea I got a prime spot as number 10 now these days, made a few goals as well, we ended up 2nd this season”

“Oh that’s really nice, Karin hadn’t told us that.”

“Because he hadn’t told me either!”

She poked Toshiro’s side.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you are a prime player now!”

He shrugged “thought you might have figured it out already, I know you watch my every game on tv.”

“I though you played because the other guy had an injury or something.”

“That’s how it started, but I apparently played good enough to keep the spot, Grimmjow got him a transfer to Spain anyway.  
So I will keep the spot next year as well If I don’t fuck up pre-season.”

“Really, that dick face made it to Spain?” Karin looked at him.

“Wait, that’s the blue-haired guy right, the guy that plays dirty?”

Toshiro nods “Yea that’s him, and though he might play dirty he really is a good player it didn’t surprise me that they sold him to Sevilla.  
I am not sure if he will be good enough from the start, but he works hard.”

Karin smiled at Toshiro, “if he can make it to Europe then you will as well.”

“I might, but that would mean leaving you again, I am not sure I can do that.”

“We will find out a plan if something like that happens.”

Toshiro only nodded at her, he honestly didn’t know if he could move away from her that far.  
The rest of the day they just talked, Ichigo even threatened Toshiro that if he would neglect Karin during her first season he would come back to beat him up.

When night fell, Ichigo had said his goodbyes to Karin and Toshiro as he made his way back home.  
He had promised them that he would come back soon with Isshin and Yuzu.  
Karin and Toshiro were now alone and after cleaning up the dishes they fell on the couch.  
Karin had snuggled up above Toshiro, using his chest as a pillow.

“So now we will both be professional soccer players and live together, huh?”

Toshiro smiled and ran his hand through her hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Yea, so our dream is about to become real right? This is what we’ve wanted for so long.”

“Yes and I am happy that we can live them together, I love you Toshiro.”

“I love you too Karin.”

He kissed her softly on her lips and she gladly responded with passion.  
When they broke the kiss, they both had to gasp for breath.

“Let’s go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“Hmm I would love that, let’s go.” She smirked at him.

He was right, tomorrow was her presentation and she had to look well rested, but she never said no to an early night in with Toshiro.  
When she looked up at him she saw a spark in his eyes, and she knew that they would not go to sleep directly, but she didn’t mind that at all.


End file.
